Our Twisted Fates
by Rose Demica
Summary: So what if Bella was the Vampire and Edward was the human? We would have one twisted story. So Bella the Vamp and Edward the Human what troubles will they get into. Canon Pairings B/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's Hannah and Donna again with my latest story Our Twisted Fates. This is a Roles Reversed story hope you like it. Review if you have any ideas. Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight I wish I did though. Own the hot sexy vampires. **

**Summary: So what if Bella was the Vampire and Edward was the human? We would have one twisted story. So Bella the Vamp and Edward the Human what troubles will they get into. Canon Pairings B/E **

Chapter 1: Welcome To Forks

EPOV:

We were moving to the rainy town of Forks Washington. The population  
was around 3120. My dad Edward Sr. I was named after him. My mother  
Elizabeth Masen was kind hearted. She was thoughtful she was a regular  
volunteer for different events back in Chicago.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen I am 17 years old. I was born and  
raised in Chicago. I didn't want to move. My dad got a job as a lawyer  
I guess it paid more than Chicago. My mother worked as a nurse so she  
was lucky they had a position open.

The house we were moving into was two-storey with five bedrooms and  
three bathrooms. Two of the three bathrooms were conjoined like an  
ensuite. I was surprised my room was bigger than my one in Chicago.  
Once we arrived at the house everything had been delivered the day  
before. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. There were boxes  
everywhere. It took around two hours to unpack everything. We had  
dinner. I was not excited about school tomorrow.

Ever since I can remember I can read everyone's mind. My parents don't  
even know about it. My parents had both left early so I was the only  
one home. There was peace and quiet, in my mind. I quickly had  
breakfast and left for Forks High School. I quickly ran into the  
office before anyone could see me. Oh my isn't he a sight for sore  
eyes. No don't think like that he's too young. Great the receptionist  
is crushing on me.

"How can I help you?" _Well he can help me any day. He's TOO young. Get_  
_a grip Shelly._ This was getting really creepy. "Yeah you can. I'm  
Edward Masen. Can I please get my schedule?" I just wanted to get out  
of there. People at my last school always took me for the rich jock  
that was stupid and dated the cheer captain. That was not I. Sure my  
family had more money than most people but it's not like I flaunt it.

I was smart I guess. I had a G.P.A of 4.0. I don't play football I  
would rather compose music. I love to play the piano. "Of course here  
we go here is a slip you get all of your teachers to sign. Bring it  
back at the end of the day." So you can come back and see me.

"Um thank you." I started to back out of the office. I started to run  
then I had to run into someone. "I am so sorry." I looked up at the  
guy he was huge. _I hope I didn't hurt him. He ran into me pretty hard._  
"It's ok. The name's Emmett Cullen and you are?" he stuck out his  
hand. _Ok Emmett be gentle._ "Edward Masen nice to meet you." I shook  
his hand. He had a nice mind to be in it was not obnoxious. He smiled  
then he walked away. His thoughts full of a woman called Rosie and  
SEX!

Ok so erase that last thought about Emmett not being obnoxious. _My god_  
_what a hottie I wonder if he'll go out with me._ A female voice  
thought. My first class was History as soon as I walked into the class  
everyone stopped talking and looked at me. _Whoa new guy. He better_  
_stay away from my Bella._ Some Jealous guys thoughts spoke. Who was  
Bella the guy seemed a bit possessive. "Hello I'm Edward Masen can you  
please sign my slip." The teacher signed it without a second thought.

I sat in the empty seat. "Hey I'm Mike Newton." I turned to look at  
him, then away. I nodded. "Edward Masen." The teacher was rambling  
about the American Civil War. Been there done that. "Mr. Masen? What  
year did the American Civil war end?" I looked up from my note taking.  
I knew this. "April 9th 1865." The teacher looked surprised. I know he  
only asked for the year but I had learnt this before.

"That is correct Mr. Masen. Now class please pay attention." The class  
dragged on. From the corner of my eye I saw that Mike person glaring.  
Who does he think he I bet he is a stuck up jock. Isn't that a  
stereotypical jock? I am not a jock.

The bell rang then I had English. When I walked into the class I  
quickly got my slip signed. Hey there is that guy that ran into me. I  
looked up at the thought. It was Emmett. There were many open seats  
but I sat down in the one next to Emmett. "Hey it's Emmett right?" I  
asked him.

"Yeah if you're wondering you haven't missed much. We are studying  
Romeo and Juliet." I nodded. There was a bleached blonde girl staring  
at me the whole lesson. It was very unnerving. _I wonder when he's_  
_going to ask me out._ That same girl who was staring at me thought. Who  
said I was going to ask her out. The bell rung then. "What have you  
got Emmett?" he looked up and grinned. Emmett would be a great friend.

"Spanish." I smiled. Sweet.

"Same here." We walked to Spanish together. Spanish went by quickly. I  
had already studied Spanish before so it was easy. Emmett was good as  
well. Everyone stared again. Well everyone except Emmett. I walked to  
the cafeteria. Emmett had to quickly go somewhere. I went in line and  
got a apple, lemonade and a slice of pizza and sat down at a table by  
myself. People thought of me as a jock I would show them that I wasn't  
one. A whole lot of popular people were coming to sit with me. I got  
up and sat by myself in a corner. They started to glare.

_What is he doing hello we are popular so shouldn't he sit with us._  
I'll sit with them tomorrow; I just wanted to see them squirm. I had  
biology next period with Mr. Banner. I walked silently to class. "I'm  
Edward Masen. I'm new here." He looked up.  
"Oh yes. Mr. Masen. Go sit in that empty seat next to Miss Cullen." He  
signed my slip as I looked up. The girl I had to sit next to looked up  
she had a puzzled look on her face.

I tried to read her mind but I couldn't hear a thing that was odd I  
had hadn't been able to read someone's mind. I walked to the middle of  
the room where she was sitting. "Hello I'm Bella Cullen and you are?"  
she probably already knew who I was but she was probably just being  
polite. "I'm Edward Masen, pleasure to meet you." _Edward Masen getting_  
_all cozy with my girl he better back off._ I could have sworn I heard  
Bella growl. I could be wrong though. "Ok class today we will be doing  
the phases of Mitosis." I have already done this it would be easy.  
"Ladies first." I slide the microscope towards Bella. "Interphase."  
She spoke quietly she smiled gently.

"Would you like to check it?" She questioned. I smiled and nodded. She  
slid the microscope back to me. "Interphase." I agreed.  
"So everyone is wondering why you didn't sit with the popular kids at  
lunch why is that?" She questioned again. Oh this question.

"Well since I'm the new student, the shiny new toy." She nodded. "I  
was only playing them today I will probably sit with them tomorrow. I  
just wanted to see their reaction." She grinned and laughed quietly.  
_Masen better back off._ Mike was serious and Bella turned to glare at  
him. I wonder could she? No impossible. "Mike Newton. I'm not your  
girl. I wouldn't go out with you in a hundred centuries." She  
whispered, but Mike hadn't said anything.

"So do you like Forks weather?" She smiled.

"You're asking me about the weather." I grinned at her. Her smile  
lights up her whole face it is so cute. "Yeah I guess I am." She  
laughed quietly.  
"Well it's no walk in the park." Mr. Banner came over then.

"Ms. Cullen you should have given Mr. Masen a chance with the  
microscope." She turned to Mr. Banner. "Actually he identified three  
of the five."_ I bet he cheated._ I could have sworn I heard a growl yet  
again. "Oh well I guess it's good you two are lab partners then." Then  
he walked off just like that. _Maybe they should teach the class since_  
_they are so smart._

Whoa that thought came from the teacher. He really needed a vacation.  
"Your eyes are such a unique color they are beautiful." I blurted out.  
I mentally hit myself. Don't scare her off. "Oh um thank you." She  
looked down. Edward. You embarrassed her.

"Your eyes are like Emeralds they sparkle when you smiled." Um wow  
that was unexpected. "Thank you I guess." She smiled and looked down.  
The bell rang. Bella got up and waved as she walked out the door.  
Great. Gym now. _Masen just doesn't know when to back off._ My god Mike  
doesn't know when to give up.

I walked into the gym. Coach Clapp signed my slip. He said I didn't  
have to participate today. "Hey Masen. We're playing football come  
play." Mike Yelled.  
"I don't play football. I'd rather play baseball." _Who does he think_  
_he is? I bet he's just some stuck up jock._  
A little pixie sized girl came up to me. She had short jet-black hair  
or was it dark brown?

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and you are?" I looked up at her. Up close she  
looked like she was not even 5 feet tall. "I'm Edward Masen pleasure  
to meet you." _Aww he's perfect for Bella…_ Did that come from Alice?  
"Why aren't you playing football with them?" I smiled at her. "People  
think of me as your average jock. Rich stuck up and stupid." She  
looked sympathetic. _Not everyone thinks that._ "You don't play  
football?" I shook my head. She looked at me questionably. "No I'd  
rather play my piano." I replied to her question. "Really? You play?"  
I grinned at her and nodded. _Now he's coming on to Alice. What a_  
_manwhore._

I looked up and glared at him. "Yeah since I was five so around twelve  
years. I compose music as well." _Wow he must be really talented._ "What  
do you like to do for fun?" _Shopping. Oh my god. I want to go_  
_shopping. I wonder if Bella would want to come with me. No probably_  
_not._ "Shopping. You may say I am a bit obsessed." _Ok Alice maybe_  
_obsessed is an understatement._

I wonder why people are so hostile about the Cullens? They are really  
nice people. The bell rung then. "Bye Edward see you tomorrow?" I  
smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah see you Alice." Mike walked over to me then.

"Why were you talking to Alice Cullen?" he tried to say it nicely but  
he was pissed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Well she  
came over to me it would have been rude to ignore her. Well anyway I  
have to go." I practically ran not waiting for his reply. Man that  
dude is weird. I rolled my eyes. I walked into the office. "Ms. Cope  
here is the slip all my teachers signed." I carefully placed it on the  
desk like it was a bomb and it would explode if I did it too quickly.

"Oh of course." _Get a grip Shelly he is way too young for you._

"Thank you." I quickly turned and ran to my Volvo. Alice, Emmett and  
Bella waved. _Bye Edward. I'm sorry._ Alice thought. Wait why would  
Alice be sorry? _Bye dude._ Emmett thought. I waved back.  
I arrived home around ten minutes later. There was a police cruiser in  
front of the house. Why was it there? "Are you Edward Masen?" I nodded  
cautiously. "I'm Chief Swan from Forks Police Department. I'm sorry to  
inform your parents were involved in a car crash. They both died on  
impact. Dr. Carlisle Cullen witnessed this crash and he offered for  
you to go and live with." What. I was frozen I had a great day. It  
just went from great to worse. _Poor kid loosing his parents._

"I will be living with Dr. Cullen and his family?"_ Kid must be in_  
_shock. Hell I would be too._ "Yes. Well that is only if you want to it  
is your decision." _Dr. Cullen is a good man a little weird but still a_  
_good man._ "Ok when will I be moving in?" _We have to discuss the_  
_parents will. _"Whenever you are ready. In your parents will they left  
everything to you but you can't get the inheritance until you are  
eighteen." I nodded. I felt water run down my cheeks but it wasn't  
raining then I realized I was crying.

I took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Do you need anything?" I shook  
my head. "Here's Dr. Cullen's number call him when you're ready." I  
nodded again and walked inside, as soon as I closed the door I  
collapsed and started to sob uncontrollably. Why was this happening to  
me? Maybe I should call Dr. Cullen. I picked up my cell phone and  
dialed the number I was given.

"Hello? This is Dr. Cullen. How may I help you?" I sucked in another  
shuddering breath. I would have to start talking soon. "Hello this is  
Edward Masen. I was told to call you." I felt tears fall down my face.  
"Of course Edward how are you holding?" He asked sympathetic. "To be  
honest? Not very well it's just a lot to take in." I answered  
truthfully.

"Whenever you are ready my family and myself will come and help you  
settle into our hour. That is if you want to of course." Even though  
the pain was unbearable I knew I would have to move on. "I will stay  
with you thank you for the offer. I'm ready whenever you guys are and  
thank you again." My tears weren't falling anymore.

"We will be around in the next hour or two." Carlisle spoke once again.

"Thank you, bye." We hung up. I started to get my things together.  
Around an hour later there was a knock at the door. I pulled it open  
and there stood Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and  
someone I didn't know the name of._ Aww poor thing looks crushed._  
'Edward do you know everyone here?" Dr. Cullen asked. I shook my head  
and looked apologetic.

"This is my wife Esme also Rosalie and Jasper you know everyone else?"  
I nodded after he gestured to the three I didn't know. I knew the  
names of Jasper and Rosalie but I haven't met them personally. "Thank  
you for letting me stay with you." Alice then bounded forward and  
hugged me. She was cold but I didn't mind it. _I wonder if he is_  
_disturbed by the cold?_

"Thanks Alice I needed that." After she let me go I looked at Bella.  
Was that envy that flitted across her face? "Hi Bella." I said  
quietly. She looked up and smiled gently. She stepped forward and  
hugged me gently. When she did I felt a shock go through me. She  
pulled back. "Edward is there anything specific you wanted to take?" I  
nodded and smiled sheepishly. "My piano." Bella looked surprised along  
with everyone else. Well except Alice since I had already told her.

_He plays piano that is so cute._ I looked at Rosalie she wasn't looking  
at me she was glaring at the ground. "Oh sorry come in please." I  
opened the door wider. They all came in. "Um we never finished  
unpacking." _Poor boy must be heartbroken._ Esme gave me a gentle hug  
just like the ones my mother used to give me.

"Um my things are in my room upstairs at the very end." The guys  
nodded and walked up the stairs. Whoa he has so much music. "Dude you  
have so much music it is insane." Emmett yelled. "We bought a moving  
van with us so we can take your piano with us the guys will it. You  
can just sort through your stuff." I nodded. I started to sort through  
our photo albums. I was looking at our family photo when a drop of  
water fell on the photo.

"Hey Edward how are you holding up?" Bella came up behind me. I turned  
around. She threw her arms around me. "I know it's hard." She  
murmured. She helped me sort through my things. Around two hours later  
we were finished and I was exhausted. Bella drove my Volvo with me in  
the passenger seat. I think I fell asleep because I felt someone  
gently shaking me.

"Edward." They gently whispered. They were also shaking me. "We are  
here." I started to wake up. "What?" I shot up and smacked my head on  
the dashboard. "Ouch." I muttered. "Are you ok there Edward?" I looked  
at my surroundings there was a massive white house. "Whoa you live  
here?" she smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah and now you do too." We both hopped out of the car as the  
moving van arrived. I was exhausted I just wanted to sleep. "Edward we  
will unload the van Bella will show you to your room." Esme spoke.  
Bella and I nodded. We walked up to the third floor. My new room was  
forest green and deep blue color. There was a queen-sized bed with a  
midnight blue comforter. "Here's your room. You can sleep in tomorrow.  
We all aren't going to school, we're going to help you settle in and  
help organize your parents funeral." I nodded. I wasn't thinking I  
leant forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for everything." She nodded then walked out and closed the  
door. I fell into a deep uneventful. Well until early morning….

**A/N: Hey what did you think of our first chapter what did you think? Review please? :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey this is TwilightLuver127b: Hannah and Renesmee is Awesome:** **Donna. I would like to set a few things straight. This is a** **co-authored story. My Best friend and I are writing it. So just to** **clear up that we have permission from each other to put it on our** **profiles. Oh in the first chapter the Cullens don't adopt Edward the** **are just letting him stay with them. If you have any questions review** **or mail us. Hannah & Donna** Chapter 2: _I was sitting in the backseat of a car. My parents were in the car_ _with me. Wait my parents were dead. I started tossing. "Mom? Dad? You_ _died yesterday how are you alive?" My Mom was babbling away to my Dad._ _This was really weird. "Mom?" She ignored me. I tapped her on the_ _shoulder. They both turned around. Their faces were bruised, cut and_ _blood everywhere. I screamed._ I was screaming as I awoke. Bella ran into the room. I noticed I was crying. Bella sat down next to me. She started to rub my back. She hugged me gently. She was murmuring in my ear trying to calm me down. "It's just a dream. It wasn't real." After I stopped hyperventilating and crying we just sat there. "You ok now?" I nodded. "How about you go shower and get dressed and I'll make you breakfast." I nodded again and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. a few minute later I thought about my dream. I started to sob. I quickly finished my shower without really paying attention. _Why isn't Edward_ _paying attention to me I'm beautiful._ Was that Rosalie? I came downstairs. "Morning Edward how did you sleep?" I looked up at Esme. "Well I had a nightmare that I was in the car but we didn't crash. I tried to talk to them so I tapped my Mom's shoulder they both turned around they were bruised, cut and bloodied that's when I woke up." _Oh poor thing._ Everyone was in the room. "Here is your breakfast." Esme placed a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of me. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" I placed a forkful into my mouth. "Oh we already ate." _Lets hope he doesn't find out we're vampires._ "What!" I started to choke on the eggs. Emmett hit me over the back. "You guys are vampires?" I asked once the eggs were dislodged. "Emmett what did you do?" Oh right um they didn't know I could read minds. I looked at each of them sheepishly. "Um well I can read every mind in this room apart from yours." I pointed to Bella. That is so cool dude. "Um Emmett next time you hit my back not so hard please. I don't need a broken back." Emmett then looked guilty. "Emmett careful with the human!" Bella teased. _I didn't mean it._ Emmett thought. "Sorry Emmett." Bella said. I had to ask them. "Um are you going to kill me?" I asked. Everyone looked shocked. I guess the answer to that question is a no. "No honey we only drink animal blood." Esme said, I noticed Bella looking at me strangely. I wished I could read her thoughts or at least know what she was thinking. "How's the food? I haven't cooked in around eighty-five years." Esme said. "It is amazing thank you Esme." I smiled at her. _He's such a sweetheart._ _Bella you need to tell him about us._ Esme thought, I saw Bella nod. "Edward, when you are finished eating can we go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded and quickly finished eating. "Shall we?" I asked. She nodded and walked out the door. "Edward do you want me to answer any of your questions about us?" Bella asked me, she smiled. I nodded. She unconsciously grabbed my hand and we walked to the edge of the forest and sat facing each other. She gestured for me to start. "Um do you sleep in coffins?" I felt silly asking these questions, she smirked. "No we don't sleep in coffins, we don't sleep at all." Wow. I was shocked. "At all?" she shook her head. "You're not going to eat me are you?" she looked horrified. "No of course not we only drink from the blood of animals Esme told you this. We consider ourselves vegetarians. Compare it to a human only living on tofu it keeps you strong but it's never fully satisfying. She explained. I nodded. "I'll tell you about all the myths that aren't true." I wondered which ones aren't true. "Wooden stakes don't kill us. Garlic doesn't do anything. We are immortal. We don't eat human food it tastes like dirt to us. We don't turn into bats. We can't die unless you tear us apart and burn the pieces." Wow this was interesting. "Um we can't fly we can run, really, really fast. We have extra powers. Um Alice can see the future, I can read minds well everyone's but yours, Esme's power is very unique she can grant people's wishes. The thing is she can't reverse vampirism or bring people back to live. Well Rosalie has the power of invisibility we have no idea why she has that power. Emmett can levitate things. Most times when he is not concentrating he drops whatever he is levitating. Esme get really annoyed. Jasper is an Empath he can feel and effect emotions." I nodded. "Carlisle's power is really cool he can shape shift into anything." Wow that was awesome. "Anymore questions?" I thought for a minute. "How old are you?" she looked at me and opened her mouth to answer. "Seventeen." She answered. "How long have you been seventeen?" I wondered how long she had been a vampire for. "Awhile around ninety years. I was born September 13th 1901. I was changed in 1918. Are you afraid of us?" She asked. How could I be afraid of her? She was beautiful nothing could make me afraid of her. "No." I stated. She looked curious. "I'm not scared of you." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me along. "Where are we going?" I questioned as she started to walk faster and faster, until I could barely keep up with her. "Up the mountain, out of the cloudbank you need to see what I look like in the sunlight." So fast that she caught me off guard she flung me onto her back and started to run. A few seconds later or so I thought she pulled me off her back. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight." She stood out in the ray of sunshine. "People would know we're different. This is what I am." She was sparkling it looked as there was embedded diamonds on her face which reflected the light. "It's like diamonds, you're beautiful." She was beautiful no doubt about that. She was beautiful even without all the beauty vampirism gave her. "Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Edward. I'm a killer." I sighed. "I don't believe that." She looked frustrated that I wasn't going to give up. She doesn't kill people, only animals. Her family does that to survive. I don't care. "It's because you believe the lie a camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous predator everything about me invites you in. my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I'd need any of that." She started to run around the forest. "As if you could outrun me!" She yelled. A few seconds later; she appeared right in front of me. "As if you could fight me off!" she grabbed a branch from a tree. The branch was long and thick and looked really heavy. But compared to a vampire it would be light as a feather. She held it like it was a twig. She threw it into a tree. "I'm designed to kill." She was right in front of me then. "Bella don't you get it I don't care what you are." She stalked forward. "I've killed people before sure they were accidents but I still killed them. It's in my nature to kill." She didn't get it. I don't care at all. "It doesn't matter to me what you are. You've changed your lifestyle. You don't kill humans." She looked puzzled for a second. "Why? Why don't you care that I'm a monster?" This was awkward. She thinks of herself as a monster. "Because I lo-like your family." Was I just about to say I love her? Shoot I do and I've only known her for a couple of days. "Your family is different besides the obvious. They accept me into your family. So I accept you guys for what you are." She looked thoughtful. "Edward I'm sorry to bring this up but your parent funeral is tomorrow." Now she looked apologetic. Man I feel sorry for Jasper with her mood swings. "It's ok Bella I have to learn not to live in the past." We were sitting on a log. "Shall we head back?" She asked I nodded. "Don't worry I'll carry you." How could she carry me I'm heavy? Oh right she is a vampire. Duh Edward. "Don't you think I'm heavy?" I asked her. "No you are light as a feather." We started to walk back. I acted on impulse I pushed her up against a tree and carefully leaned in and kissed her gently. I don't know what came over me. She reacted and kissed me back gently and sweetly. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." She smiled then looked a bit smug. "Well I'm not sorry." I smiled back. "Edward how is it that you can read minds?" I thought for a minute. I actually didn't know the answer to that question. "No I don't know why I can read minds I have been able to ever since I can remember. I don't know why I can't read your mind it's like I'm standing in a huge hall and I'm the only one in there that's what it sounds like when I try hear your thoughts." I was explaining. She then threw me onto her back. Once we arrived back. Once we arrived back at the house. Rosalie was outside waiting. _Bella, Edward may I_ _talk to Edward please?_ I nodded. I walked with Rosalie until she turned around. "Edward I don't mean to sound vain but why are you more interested in Bella then you are in me?" It's not fair I'm beautiful. "Rose you are beautiful, that I will admit and many men think you are stunning and a lot of girls are jealous of you for that fact but I just like Bella better. Something about her makes me want to be with her forever to hold her and kiss her senseless. I don't understand it. I have nothing against you." _Aww that's so sweet. He's going to be_ _perfect for Bella. I can see it._ Just then Bella reappeared beside me. I randomly reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sorry to interrupt but Esme said dinner was up." I heard a whoosh of wind and realized we were alone. _Goodbye._ Rose thought. I kissed Bella again very briefly. "Will you go out with me?" I whispered. Oh my god I was nervous what if she said no. "It would be my pleasure." She replied. I smiled. "Now would you like something to eat?" I nodded and Bella laughed and we walked into the house. The most delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. As we walked into the kitchen everyone was there. _How do we know he isn't going to_ _blow our cover._ "I wouldn't say anything to anyone." Alice sighed and glared at Rosalie. "She knows that." Carlisle spoke. Emmett started to speak. "Well you two are gonna go public anyway." Oh this is where the conversation was going. "Emmett." Esme warned. He stopped talking after that warning. "No he should know." I was getting annoyed with Rosalie. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie was holding a glass-mixing bowl I think she was mad because it shattered in her hands. "Rosalie clean this up now." Esme spoke. Why was Rosalie so mad? "Rosalie I know you want to protect your family I know I wasn't meant to find out but I did and I can't help that. If you will excuse me I will be in my room." I turned and walked out of the kitchen. _Aww Rosie why did you do that at least he is accepting us._ I lay down on the bed in my room and put on 'Clair De Lune.' By Claude Debussy. It was a relaxing song. I could play it on the piano. I had closed my eyes for a few minutes then 'Barbie Girl.' By Aqua came on. Wait I never got this C.D. "Emmett just leave him alone." Bella yelled. I turned off the music. I just lay on the be until I heard a knock. "Come in." I called. Bella then walked in carrying in a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry so I bought you some chicken Alfredo pasta." I patted the place next to me. She placed the tray next to me. "I meant for you to sit down next to me." It looked like Bella was going shy. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She thinks you may expose us. No offense. But I think you are a very trusting human." She leant forward and gently kissed my cheek. "Um well eat up and I'll see you in the morning. I'm sorry to say the funeral will be at 11am tomorrow." She kissed my cheek again and left the room. The pasta was very delicious. After I ate I fell into a peaceful sleep. **A/N: Any questions review or mail. Hannah and Donna. Enjoy the story** **next chap should be up soon.**


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral I woke up around 9:30 in the morning. I got up and had a nice hot shower. I sighed and got into my suit and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice was sketching, Esme was cooking, and Carlisle must have been in his office. Rosalie was out of sight and Bella was sitting on the couch reading. They were all wearing black. "Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Esme asked me as I walked into the kitchen. Esme was wearing a black knee-length one-strap dress. "Morning Esme I slept fine thank you for asking." I sat down at the breakfast bar while Esme placed a plate of scramble eggs and toast in front of me. "Thank you Esme." Bella walked into the room then wearing a black knee-length strapless dress with a wide white ribbon round the bust line. She looked beautiful. "Morning Esme, Edward." She walked up to me and gently kissed my cheek. "Morning Bella. Where is my parents funeral being held at?" Just the memory of them made my eyes start to tear up. "Forks memorial hall. Edward it's going to be ok." Bella came up and hugged me gently. She felt so soft. Once she let go I felt empty at the loss of contact. Once I had finished eating I wanted to play the piano. So I walked over to my black baby grand and sat down. I started to play I closed my eyes I played what I felt. I was thinking of Bella while I was playing. I let the last note hover. Once the song had ended I heard clapping. I turned around. Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were standing there clapping. "That was beautiful. What is it called?" Bella spoke. "I don't know. I made it up on the spot." They all looked surprised. Jasper gave me a knowing look. _Just tell her Edward._ Bella shot Jasper and I a questioning glance. "Well guys it's time to go." Bella and I walked to my Volvo I opened the door for her and she stepped in. "Thank you." I walked around to the driver's side. We drove to Forks Memorial Hall in comfortable silence. _It's so tragic loosing both_ _parents. If he needs and comforting I'll be right there._ That last thought made me shudder. Bella growled at the curly haired brunette girl I think her name was Jessica. We met up with the others. "The emotions are driving me insane. No offense Edward." I tried to smile but I was saying goodbye to my parents today. _Why is he with the_ _Cullens? And why is Lauren going over to my man? _Her man? Who does Jessica think she is? I was happy that Bella agreed to go out with me. Jessica and Lauren walked over then. "Edward I'm sorry to hear about your parents. If you need someone to comfort you I'm here." Jessica said trying to be seductive. It was really creepy. "Um Jessica what are you doing flirting with my man?" Lauren spoke up. "Your man? I don't think so." _He is my man. Lauren can't call him when_ _I already have._ Oh my god they were so annoying. "He's mine." Yelled Lauren. Why are girls fighting over me? I'd rather it be Bella fighting them. "No he's mine." Lauren launched herself at Jessica and they started fighting. _Take that bitch._ "Girls." Bella spoke. "He's mine." Bella snarled. To be honest she looked really sexy. _Why would he go out with her? Yes_ _she is beautiful but not as beautiful as me._ They both thought. Bella growled lowly. "Girls we are here because of a funeral believe what you may but you will not annoy my brother today!" Rosalie snarled. Whoa Rosalie just stood up for me. _Edward you may be human but you make Bella happy and if you're not_ _happy then Bella's not happy. People just have to learn to back off._ Just then I heard a slap. Whoa Lauren just slapped Rosalie. "Did you just slap me?" Rosalie snarled menacingly at Lauren. Lauren nodded. She looked terrified. "Jessica had run off long ago. Rosalie slapped Lauren then just walked towards the hall. _Bella Edward, you coming?_ Rosalie thought. We both nodded. Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Jasper were already sitting down waiting for us. As the service went on I was crying the whole time it was upsetting to say goodbye to my parents. I knew I would never see them again. Bella had her arms around me while I cried. Rosalie got up and walked over to the podium. I was confused. _I'm sorry if you think this is_ _inappropriate._ Bella smiled at Rosalie. "Now, I can't come up here and say how awesome Mr. And Mrs. Masen were, I never got to meet them but I can see them as amazing people. They loved their son he's an amazing boy and I know they would be proud of the person their boy will become. They are proud of you Edward I know it. Rosalie left the podium and came back to sit by me. Everyone else did speeches. By the end I was tired. After the service Bella pulled me aside. "Um Edward I want to apologize about what I said to Lauren about you. You are not a thing that can be owned it wasn't right. I'm sorry." She apologized. "Bella I really didn't mind your possessiveness it is actually quiet sexy." Bella bit her lip and looked down. She looked embarrassed. "Bella, love don't be embarrassed." My parents were buried awhile later then we went back home. I had a great idea. _Aww Edward that is_ _so sweet. It is a great idea. Can we go now please?_ Alice begged I nodded smiling at Bella. She disappeared and reappeared again a second later. "Careful she's a force to be reckoned with." I laughed. She can't be that bad. I kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you soon." She smiled as I left the house with Alice. We arrived at the mall not too long later with Alice's maniac driving. We pulled up and she dragged me into the jewelers. She dragged me over to the promise rings. We scanned them I saw a silver banded ring with an Emerald in it. I had to get it for her. The best thing about it, it was already engraved with the word 'Hope' _Edward that is so cool that it already has 'Hope.' Engraved into it._ _I'm going to choose your ring so you can't see it._ I nodded. I walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked me. "Hello I would like to buy that promise ring for my girlfriend." I pointed to the ring I wanted for Bella. "Once it is done please hand it over to my sister I'm going to go look around. Thank you." The lady nodded. I walked over to Alice. "Hey I'm going to go look around at the music store see you later." She nodded and continued to look. I walked to the music store. I noticed they were doing a karaoke show to promote the new music system. I was standing in the crowd. Then they shone a spotlight on me crap I had to sing. There were two stands up there. So it was a duet. I wonder whom I had to sing with. Just then Bella walked on stage. I smiled just then the music started. I smiled it was I Run To You by Lady Antebellum. _Edward:_ _I run from hate_ _I run from prejudice_ _I run from pessimists_ _But I run too late_ _Bella:_ _I run my life_ _Or is it running me?_ _Run from my past_ _I run too fast_ _Or too slow it seems_ _[Bridge] Both_ _When lies become the truth_ _That's when I run to you_ _[Chorus] Both_ _This world keeps spinning faster_ _To a new disaster, so I run to you_ _I run to you, Baby_ _When it all starts coming undone_ _Baby, you're the only one I run to_ _I run to you_ _We run on fumes_ _Your life and mine_ _Like the sands of time_ _Slippin' right on through_ _[Bridge]_ _Our love's the only truth_ _That's why I run to you_ _[Chorus]_ _This world keeps spinning faster_ _To a new disaster, so I run to you_ _I run to you, Baby_ _When it all starts coming undone_ _Baby, you're the only one I run to_ _I run to you_ _Oh oh, oh I run to you_ _[Chorus]_ _This world keeps spinning faster_ _To a new disaster, so I run to you_ _I run to you, Baby_ _When it all starts coming undone_ _Baby, you're the only one I run to_ _I run to you, I run to you_ _Yeah_ _Oh oh, oh I run to you_ _I'll run to you girl_ _Oh Oh_ Once we had finished I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Alice.' She mouthed. I nodded. Alice was waiting for us. "You guys were great." She squealed. She handed me a bag. _It's a C.D. wink wink._ Bella looked confused. I just shook my head. We walked out to the car. "Edward you go with Bella." Alice spoke. I nodded. "Wanna go to a place I love to go?" I nodded. She drove to a dead end. "Ok we have to hike from here." I nodded we started to walk through the forest. "Do you see the light up ahead?" I couldn't quiet see it yet. "Maybe it's a bit too soon for your eyes." Bella spoke. I glared playfully at her. "Maybe it's time to visit the optometrist." I mumbled. She smirked. A few minutes later we had mad it to a gorgeous meadow. "Edward what's in the bag Alice gave you?" She asked. I started to get nervous. "Um well I thought we could well have something that will connect us to each other." I said nervously. She looked at me confused. I pulled out a light blue velvet box. I knew it was Bella's. Mine was the royal blue box. I hand the box to her. She carefully lifted the lid and there sat the Emerald ring. "Did Alice pick it out?" I was a little offended. Can't guys have the ability to pick out jewelry? "No I did." I answered her. She sat there staring at it with a smile on her face. "It is beautiful, what does yours look like?" I pulled the other box out of the bag. The ring was simple it had a four leaf clover with chips of Emeralds inside the clover. It was engraved with the word 'Love.' Bella took it out of the box and gently slid it onto my right hand. I did the same with her ring. _Aww he is so thoughtful._ "Bella did you say something?" _What is he_ _talking about? I didn't say anything._ "No I didn't say anything I only thought it…" she trailed off. _Edward can you read my thoughts now?_ I was shocked I could read Bella's mind. _Yes._ I thought. _Can you read mine?_ I asked her in my thoughts it was worth a shot. "Edward that is so strange. One minute I couldn't hear you and now I can hear you." Bella spoke. _Jasper was right I should_ _tell her._ "Tell me what?" She asked. "Ever since I met you I felt this strong pull towards you. I have never thought like this before. I know I should tell you before you find out from my thoughts. I think I'm in love with you." Bella reached on tippy toes. _How do I tell him?_ She thought. _Tell me what?_ _Crap you can read my thoughts. She played with the ring on her finger._ _How do I tell him?_ Then she accidentally pulled the ring off. I couldn't hear her anymore. "Bella, Bella? Why can't I hear you anymore?" I started to panic. She put the ring back on. _Edward why couldn't you hear me? Edward take off_ _your ring and see what happens._ I pulled my ring off. "Ok Edward I can't hear you anymore. I replaced my ring. _Ok Bella. What were you saying before?_ I asked her in my mind. _Damn I_ _thought you would have forgotten. Um well when a vampire see their_ '_Mate.' Or Soul mate if you will. Everything changes. They are the_ _only thing that matters. Just like when I met you everything changed._ _So Edward I know I love you and nothing could change that. She_ _finished._ She loves me. I carefully leant forward. I gently placed my lips on hers. A shock went through me again. This one was a lot more gentle then our other kiss. After a second she gently kissed me back. Her lips were cool and sweet. I didn't want to take it too far so I pulled back after a few seconds. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that without asking you first sorry." _Edward you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm_ _not. Come on lets get you home._ She carefully flung me onto her back then she started to run. Holy heck it was fast. _You ok back there?_ She asked me in her mind. "Yeah just a little dizzy." She stopped suddenly. "I'm so sorry. We are here now anyway." We walked inside. I walked into my room I collapsed onto my bed. My head was spinning. "Hey you ok there? I should have told you to close your eyes." Bella asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy. Nothing to worry about." She sat down next to me. She gave me a gentle hug. We started talking for hours until Esme called me down for dinner. It was a simple Chicken Alfredo, which is my favorite. We were all sitting in the lounge when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened the door. "Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate, Tanya, how are you?" Bella growled at the name Tanya. _Love what's wrong?_ I asked her in my mind. _Tanya the Strawberry blonde, be careful of her she is_ _a succubus._ I nodded. They all walked in. _Why, hello there._ Tanya spoke in her mind. "Tanya." Bella growled. I had to admit it was sexy. "Oh Bella I just want to introduce myself to him privately." She smiled seductively. It was really unnerving. _It's ok Bella if anything_ _goes wrong I will call you in my mind._ She nodded. "Ok shall we?" We walked outside. "Hi, I'm Tanya Denali and you are?" I was getting really uncomfortable. Was everything she said have a sexual innuendo? "Edward Masen." I muttered. Next thing I knew she had me pushed up against the wall of the house and she was kissing me. _Bella get out here now she_ _is kissing me._ Bella was out here in a second, eyes blazing. "Get away from him." Bella growled. She tackled Tanya over and she started to attack her. "Stay away from my mate." Bella hissed. _Your_ _mate. Please as if._ Tanya thought "Tanya I love Bella so back off." I had to admit I loved Bella's possessiveness. "Fine but you don't know what you are missing…" 


	4. Bella did what?

Chapter 4: Bella did what? Tanya creeped me out. Bella couldn't stop apologizing. "Bella love it's ok. I don't blame you." We were on our way to school. It was our first day back since my parents died. The Denali's left straight after the incident. I learnt that you don't mess with another vampire's mate. We arrived at school. I hopped out of the car and opened Bella's door. I grabbed Bella's hand. We separated once we got to my History class. Everyone was staring at Bella and me. Well Mike was glaring. _Masen stole my girl. Now he is going to pay._ Masen why did you steal my girl?" He thought I stole his girl? I laughed internally. "Your girl? She is a living person she cannot be owned." He was pissing me off I just wanted to punch him to shut him up. But violence wasn't the answer. Next thing I knew a pale white arm had shot out and punched Mike. I looked behind me. It was Bella. Mike's nose was bleeding now. She must have put a lot of force into it. Bella had stormed off. _Edward before you ask. He deserved it._ Bella spoke through her thoughts. _I know love I wanted to punch him._ "Masen why the hell did you punch me?" Mike yelled. He thought I punched him? He would be embarrassed when I told him Bella did it. "Mike it was Bella Cullen. And believe me I wish it was me who punched you." "Whatever Masen it was you."_ It wouldn't have been Bella. She loves_ _me._ I growled at Mike. Why did I growl? I spend way too much time with vampires. I stalked into History. I really wished I had punched Mike. I sat down next to Jasper. On my first day I hadn't noticed that Jasper was in my class. _Edward I can feel the annoyance coming off you in waves. What did Mike_ _do?_ "Mike being the asshole he is being all possessive over Bella when Bella isn't even dating him." _What happened?_ "Bella punched Mike and he thought it was me because Bella wouldn't do it because she 'loves.' Him." I used air quotes for loves. _Well he doesn't know Bella then._ I smiled. The lesson dragged on. I had English with Emmett next. The bell rang and Jasper and I were out of our seats and out the door. I was sitting in English when. _Hey_ _Edward._ Bella thought. I looked down at my hand. I still had my ring on. _Hey love what are you doing?_ English was dragging on. _Trig is so boring. It is easy and I am bored._ Bella sighed in my mind. "Excuse me can Mr. Greene please see Edward Masen please?" A student asked. The teacher nodded and I gathered my things. _Good luck Dude._ Emmett spoke to me in my mind. I nodded and I walked to the principal's office. I knocked on the door. "Ah Mr. Masen please come in." I walked in and sat down. The sad thing was Mike was in there with us. _Masen's going to get in trouble._ Mike sung in his mind. Ok that is a bit weird. Mike looked terrible he had a split lip and a black eye all that from a punch from Bella. "Mr. Masen may I ask why you punched Mr. Newton in the face." E_dward I am_ _coming in._ Bella called in my mind. "Excuse me sir before you go accusing Edward of punching Mike I have to tell you it wasn't him it was me." Bella spoke up to Mr. Greene. _Why would Bella do that? She loves me._ "Why would you do that Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Greene asked Bella. _I hate Mike_. She snarled in her mind. "What I can't help it if he irks me. He tested my patience for the last time so I punched him." She spoke honestly. _I tested her patience? And I irk her pfft whatever_. I rolled my eyes. "Well Ms. Cullen, Mr. Masen I have to call your parents in." _Uh oh._ Mr. Greene thought. Tears pricked my eyes and Bella hugged me. _Haha_ _Masen is being a wimp._ "Oh I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding who is your caregiver?" Mr. Greene asked apologetically. "The Cullens I'm staying with the Cullen family." My voice cracked. Mr. Greene picked up the phone and called Carlisle. " Yes Dr. Cullen could you please come and get Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan they got into a little trouble last period. Ok thank you." He hung up. _This is boring._ _Do you think Carlisle will get annoyed?_ I thought to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders. Around ten minutes later Carlisle walked in. "Mr. Greene what did they do?" _What did you do?_ Carlisle asked us in a disapproving tone yet a bit humored. "Well Ms. Cullen here punched Mr. Newton in the face but Mike blamed Edward." Carlisle tried to look serious but you could see the amusement in his eyes. _Bella really?_ "Mike kept acting like I was 'his girl' pissing me off in the process. I'm sorry that I had to use force to get him to figure out I don't like him but it seems he still doesn't get it." Bella defended herself. _By punching him?_ Bella muttered something I didn't catch. _Oh I_ _understand._ "Oh yes they will be punished." _You won't be punished we_ _just have to make him believe it._ "Yes Carlisle." We both answered. Mr. Greene nodded. Carlisle signed us out of school. We hopped into my Volvo and drove back home. Once we arrived at home Carlisle had to go back to work. We were just sitting around getting to know each other. It was before she asked. "Who was that song you were playing the other day for?" Uh oh well I have to tell her now. I smiled nervously. "Well I was thinking of well…." I paused how do I say this without freaking her out. _Well?_ She asked and I took a deep breath. "Well I was thinking of you." I said hesitantly. She was silent for a few seconds. Really? She asked. I nodded. She gently tackled me off the couch. "Really it was beautiful you are very talented." She gently kissed me and I immediately responded. A few seconds later she pulled away. She smiled sheepishly. "I'll play it for you now if you want." She nodded enthusiastically. She led me to the piano. _Play for me._ She looked up at me through her eyelashes. I nodded and placed my fingers on the keys and started to play the same song exactly how I played it the first time. _It is_ _absolutely beautiful._ "Not as beautiful as you no words can describe your beauty." I spoke honestly. _I'm not beautiful Alice and Rosalie are what you call_ _beautiful. I'm not beautiful I'm plain. Why are you with me?_ "Bella love you are beautiful of course Alice and Rosalie are beautiful in their own way. I'm with you because I love you. You are everything to me you are gorgeous and stunning. When you smile your beautiful eyes light up, why is that so hard to believe?" She wasn't looking at me. _You really see me in that way?_ I lifted her chin up so she was looking into my eyes. "I love you so much. Please don't question it love." She nodded. We were sitting on the couch when everyone arrived home from school. "What are you two doing home so early?" Emmett asked us. Dude did you get any action? "Emmett get your mind out of the gutter! We are home because we got in 'trouble'!" why did you get in 'trouble'? Emmett asked suggestively. "Emmett we got in 'trouble' because Bella punched Mike Newton in the face. Now stop with the suggestive comments!" I yelled. _Whoa he has_ _never yelled._ Everyone thought. "I'm sorry I yelled but Emmett you need to mind your own business. I'm sorry if that sounds rude but I'm just speaking my mind." I continued. I turned around and stalked to my room. I grabbed out my laptop. It said I had a message. Who is Anthony? And why is he emailing me? ~Hey Edward you probably don't remember me we went to kindergarten together. Email me back we should get together soon. Anthony Clearwater.~ Who was this person? "Edward you ok in there? Emmett didn't mean it." Bella walked in. She must have seen me staring at my computer with a puzzled expression. "Do you know an Anthony Clearwater?" I asked her it was worth a shot. She growled at the computer. "Werewolf." She hissed. Whoa! They exist well I suppose if Vampires exist then they would exist too. "Werewolves exist?" I asked wow that was a shocker. Well judging by her hostility I think they do exist. My love nodded. "Yes there are two types Children of the moon and the Quileute wolves or shape shifters if you will. We made a treaty with them. If we promised to stay off Quileute lands they wouldn't expose us to the pale faces." She winked at me. Then became serious again. "The treaty states that we can't bite or kill a human we even can't go to La Push if we did it might start a war and we don't want that." She continued. I nodded. "So are Werewolves and Vampires like mortal enemies?" I asked Bella I was curious to what she would say. Well by the way she acted I knew the answer. "Yes we are enemies." She hissed. "So should I email Anthony Clearwater back?" _Ummm…_ Bella thought. She looked thoughtful for a second. "If you wish I'm not going to tell you what you can and cannot do. But if you meet up with him promise you'll be safe." _Edward's my everything I can't live without him. At all. If_ _he dies I won't be able to live. I'll go to the Volturi and get them_ _to kill me or something._ I listened to my loves thoughts. "You will not go and kill yourself." I ordered. I stood and wrapped my arms around her. "What?" I lifted her hand and gently kissed it. Trying to make it obvious that she was still wearing her ring. "You're wearing the ring." I whispered to her. "Oh." She muttered. _She is so beautiful_. I thought to myself. _You are wearing it too._ She whisper thought, intertwining our other hands. I kissed her sweet lips. She let go off my hands and put her arms around my neck I put mine around her waist, holding her close as I deepened the kiss. Bella was very hesitant. _Edward my teeth are_ _really sharp._ She thought pulling away. I took a deep breath. _Then I'll be really careful you won't hurt me_. I thought back teasingly. _You better. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to_ _you._ I bought my lips back to hers. _I promise_. She responded and like I promised I was careful. "BELLS, EDDIE! Stop making babies up there and come down here for dinner!" Emmett yelled. Then we heard a loud bang. "Ow Rosie babe!" He yelled again. Bella pulled away with a quick peck. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" She roared. I covered my ears. As she disappeared I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Esme gave me a plate of sausages, potatoes and mixed vegetables. _Nothing fancy sorry Edward._ Esme apologized. "It's amazing thanks." She smiled. Rosalie walked through the door. "Hello little brother." She kissed my forehead she must be in a very good mood. _I love my family. I love my family._ Rosalie sung in her head. _Bella! Rosalie is acting strange!_ I called in my mind. That was so not like Rosalie. "Jasper what did you do to Rosalie?" I called out to Jasper. "Nothing why?" He must of felt her emotions because then he started skipping through each of the rooms. I raised an eyebrow. Wow that was weird. "Um Rosalie, Jasper not to put a damper on your great moods but why are you in a good mood?" I questioned them. At the moment I was questioning Rosalie's sanity. "Oh Edward call me Rose everyone does. I just love my family since it is now complete." _Not since James decided he would stalk me._ Bella thought. "Whose James?" I questioned. Everyone then looked very hesitant to answer. "Um Rose you Explain." Bella spoke. Rose nodded. "In Bella's human life she was in an arranged marriage, his name was James. Bella hated him she refused to marry him. When she changed he was too. When she met us. James was tracking her. At one point he got pretty violent. His exact words were. 'You will hunt humans you will leave these people. You are my fiancée and you come with me now!' After that he was going to attack her. So I had to step in and kill him. That is why Bella and I have been so resistant to trust human males." She said. "In my human life I was engaged to Royce King. One night I was walking home from my best friend Vera's house and I was attacked, raped and left for dead. Carlisle found and changed me so now here I am." She continued. "I wanted revenge so I murdered him and five of his guards I was careful not to spill any of their blood." She admitted. I hugged her she was like a sister I have always wanted. "Hey Rose you had the right because of what they did to you." I spoke. She smiled and walked off to find Emmett. "Bella I'm glad nothing happened to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I hugged her to my chest. We were alone in the room everyone must have left us alone. "Edward you won't loose me." We walked up to my room and we talked for hours. **A/N: We are so sorry for not getting up this chapter earlier we have** **chapter 5 done and now working on chapter 6. It has been exams and our** **other story we are writing not Twilight related. Sorry again Please** **review xoxo Donna and Hannah.**


	5. Nervousness

Chapter 5: Nervousness I woke up early the next morning. Bella had woken me up with a gentle kiss. "I loved the dream you had last night." Bella spoke suddenly. Crap I thought. It was a dream about us getting married then it skipped right to our wedding night. I looked down at my hand. The ring was still on my finger. "I thought it was a sweet dream. Edward don't be embarrassed if I could dream I would dream about you too." I looked down, now I don't normally blush but now I probably look like a tomato. Our relationship was still going strong and for that I was happy. _**6 Months later**_ Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were graduating tomorrow. Thank god Mike gave up on getting Bella a few months ago. We had to pick up our graduation caps and gowns they were a hideous. They were an off yellow color. They were too bright. Alice was strict on choosing our graduation clothes. For me it was long black dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt. For the last day of school I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a deep green button up shirt. _Wow, you look good._ Bella walked over to give me a quick kiss but I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her as I deepend the kiss. We haven't had 'it' yet. Emmett thinks we are crazy for waiting. Bro lets go! I growled living with the Cullens definitely wore off on me. _I love it when you growl_ Bella thought I pulled back and smirked. _I'll_ _have to remember that._ I teased, Bella just smiled. "You two! We'll be late for the last day of school." Rose called; we walked hand in hand down the stairs. Alice and Jasper were waiting in the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie were in Rose's BMW. We drove off to school. Alice was sitting in the backseat babbling a mile a minute. I think she was talking about school but I couldn't separate the words. "Ali breathe." I spoke even though I knew they didn't have to breathe but if she were human she would be turning blue. She stopped talking she smiled sheepishly. We arrived at school a few minutes later. Everyone was excited about graduating. I had my promise ring in my pocket. I was so nervous I was taking Bella out to 'dinner' tomorrow after graduation. I was going to propose to her and I was freaking out. I casually slipped my promise ring on my finger. _Edward do you know why everyone is blocking me?_ She pouted. I smiled and shook my head. "No love I don't come we have to get to our classes." I walked into History. I sat down with Jasper. We got along great now. We have debates about the Civil war and books. _You_ _ready for tomorrow?_ Jasper thought. I nodded. "But I am really nervous." I spoke quietly. _Edward? Why are you nervous about_ _graduating?_ Bella thought. Oh sometimes I hate vampire hearing. _No reason love I just am._ I smiled at Jasper. He grinned and mouthed 'Bella?' I nodded. _Don't be_ _nervous she loves you._ Jasper thought. _E__dward now I am really_ _confused._ Bella thought. The bell rung then the class was dismissed. Bella was waiting outside my class. "Ok what are you really nervous about? I hate that everyone is blocking me." She pouted. "It's really nothing love. You are probably just paranoid." I replied. I kissed her cheek. I walked into English and sat with Emmett. "Hey dude, Bella confused?" He asked I nodded. _She won't be confused after_ _tomorrow._ Emmett is a great older brother. I am glad I fit in with them all. We haven't really discussed me becoming one of them. We have mentioned it though. I saw the teacher's stapler start floating. "Emmett!" I hissed. Emmett's power is levitation it is pretty cool. "What I'm bored." He whined but he put it down. Suddenly Emmett stiffened. _Bella, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you. None of us are, Esme_ _and Alice threatened us and Rosie said no sex for six months if I_ _tell._ I heard Bella sigh in my mind. The classes went by fast. The teachers had given up on teaching us anything because everyone was just too excited about graduating. The day was over before we knew it. We arrived at home. "Lets play truth or dare!" Alice squealed. We all groaned. "No Alice last time we played Emmett's pride was bruised." I said. I have to admit it was funny; Emmett had to dress up as a girl and ask Mike out. It was funny because Mike said yes. After their 'date' Mike tried to kiss him. Emmett screamed and ran away. He was never going to live that down. "No Edward it's ok, um Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asked. Bella glared at him. "Dare." She spoke. This is going to be good. Then he blocked his mind. "I dare you to call Mr. Greene, put on a fake voice and ask him out and if he says yes you have to go." Bella shuddered. She doesn't like Mr. Greene. I have to admit he is a little creepy. "Hello Mr. Greene." She put on Alice's voice. She had put the phone on speakerphone. Alice tried to tackle her. "Alice Cullen?" He asked confused yet a bit excited. Ew. "Ya I was thinking…" Alice grabbed the phone and hung up. Everyone was laughing. It's not funny. She pouted. "Jasper truth or dare?" He did not look happy. Jasper hated the attention on himself. "Truth." He spoke quietly. Bella thought for a second. "Have you ever dressed in ladies clothes?" Bella asked. Jasper looked down. "Yes." He spoke quietly. "But it was Alice's fault she said if I didn't do it I wouldn't get any." He protested. We started laughing. Alice looked proud of herself. "Edward truth or dare?" Jasper spoke. "Truth." I spoke. I really didn't want to do a dare at the moment. "Ok how old were you when you had your first kiss and who was it with?" Jasper asked. Uh oh well I have to tell them now. "I was seventeen and it was with…" I paused. "Bella." I continued. All the girls awed. Bella kissed my cheek. The game continued on. Alice had to be Emo it was funny she was really upset about it. Emmett had to sing Shania Twain's 'Man! I feel like a women.' It really added to the effect. Rosalie had to eat pancakes. I had dinner then I went up to bed. We were graduating at 3:30pm. I quickly got changed into my dress pants and my black button up shirt. I ruffled my hair. I went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were wearing the same as me but a different color. Emmett blue and Jasper green. Rosalie was wearing a strapless red dress with silver heels along with a gold clutch. Alice was wearing a purple strapless dress with gold heels along with a silver necklace. Bella's dress was simple but she looked stunning in it. She was wearing a blue and white dress. The pattern was white, light blue sparkly then dark blue. Then it went back to light blue sparkly near the bottom the bottom was white. She was wearing blue heels with gems at the toes. We were all holding our graduation gowns. They were ugly but I had to suck it up. We left to go to the school. My last name was and always will be Masen so I couldn't sit with Alice, Bella and Emmett who were Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper were under H for Hale. "Alice Cullen." Mr. Greene read out. He had a disapproving look on his face. Oops truth or dare last night. Alice danced across the stage and received her diploma. "Isabella Cullen." Bella pulled a face at her name. She walked across the stage carefully in her heels she got her diploma and stood with Alice. "Emmett Cullen." Emmett bounded across the stage. He had a big cheesy grin on his face. He ran over to Alice and Bella and picked them up and spun them around. "Put me down Emmett!" Bella squealed. I smiled at their display of sibling affection. "Jasper Hale." He walked calmly onto the stage and got his diploma. ""Rosalie Hale." She walked onto the stage and joined Jasper. The rest of the graduation went by. "Edward Masen." Great it was my turn. I walked on stage I got my diploma. Everyone else got their diplomas. We had finally graduated. "Bella come on." I dragged her out to the car. It was now 5:30 so I drove to us to Port Angeles. The ring was burning a hole in my pocket. Where are we going? "Out." I gave her a one-word answer. We got to La Bella Italia. I was freaking out. "I have a reservation under Masen." The hostess nodded. _Why is he with her? She is nothing special._ "Bella, love, don't listen to her thoughts you are special to me." We sat down at the table. _Ok Edward it's now or never._ For what? I quickly slipped the ring off. _Don't you love me anymore?_ Bella looked heart broken. "No! I love you with all my heart, Isabella Marie Cullen. I promise to love you forever." I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Isabella will you make me the happiest man ever, will you marry me?" I opened the box and glanced up at her. _Aww if I could cry right now I would be._ "Yes Edward." She stated. I slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up kissing her. "Forever." She whispered pulling away. I never pulled away. I kissed her again and when she pulled away I sat down slipping my ring back on. _Is this_ _what our family was keeping from me?_ Bella asked. _Yeah sorry._ I thought back grabbing her hand and kissing it as the waitress arrived with my food. _So nothing special am I?_ Bella thought evilly._ They're too young to be_ _getting married!_ Bella growled lowly. _I'm old enough to be your great_ _grand mother._ I chuckled. _You're cute when you are mad._ I thought kissing her hand again. _Thanks._ She smiled at me. Dinner was amazing._ Ok Alice will go crazy_. Bella warned I smiled and kissed her hand. _If it means that you'll be mine then I'll do_ _anything._ She growled reaching over to me and kissing me roughly. I responded pulling her closer. Bella pulled back. _Sorry._ She apologized. _For what?_ _For doing that._ I just smiled at her. _Shall we go inside and face the pixie?_ Bella asked. _BELLA! EDWARD! GET IN HERE NOW! _Alice yelled in her mind. Bella and I both winced. "Coming Alice." I sighed I reached down and kissed Bella roughly she wrapped her arms around my neck responding. Unfortunately I needed to breathe. Bella pulled away. _Hurry up!_ Alice demanded. I put my arms around Bella's waist ignoring Alice and kissing Bella again. I couldn't get enough of her kisses. _Edward we should go in. I promise_ _to continue later._ Bella thought. _Promise?_ I asked. _Promise._ She pulled away. I removed my arms and she removed hers. I intertwined our fingers. We walked into the house. _Aww my babies getting married._ Esme thought. _Aww my little girl is growing up._ Carlisle thought. _I am so_ _glad for you two and no it's not the overflow of emotions from Alice._ Jasper thought I chuckled. _I am glad you are happy._ Rosalie thought. _Can I plan your wedding? Can_ _I plan your wedding? Can I plan your wedding?_ Alice asked in her mind while bouncing up and down really fast. Emmett bounded over to us he grabbed us into a massive bear hug. _My baby sister is getting married._ "Will everyone stop calling me a baby, please?" Bella growled back in my arms. _Only Esme and Carlisle can do that._ She thought I chuckled smiling at her. "If you'll excuse us I would like to take my Fiancée upstairs he still needs to sleep and yes Alice you can plan our wedding." We walked out of the room and up to mine. I shut the door. _Is it later_ _yet?_ I asked pouting a bit. _I suppose so…_ Bella teased I growled and Bella smirked. _It's so sexy when you growl._ She thought. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She responded sweetly wrapping her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and gently nuzzled her face with my nose. _That tickles._ She giggled. _Would you like me to_ _move my head a bit?_ I nodded slightly nudging her again. Bella moved her head exposing her neck and I began placing kisses along it. I felt the growl vibrate in her before I heard it. _I love it when you_ _growl._ I thought as I stopped kissing her neck and pulled her face up to mine as I kissed her. _We shouldn't go too far_ Bella thought as we backed up onto the bed. I hovered just above her as we continued kissing her hands unbuttoned my top and her hands started running up my chest and tracing my abs. _Bella._ I thought she wrapped her arms around my waist. _Yes Edward._ She thought teasingly I felt my back hit the bed and her lips left mine. _What are you doing?_ She smiled at me. _Don't worry I won't bite_. I smiled. _Sure you won't but I was more worried about what I'd do to_ _you._ She chuckled. _Might._ My hands unbuttoned her shirt and I ran my hands over her stomach and up her sides. Bella growled and kissed me. We should stop. Bella thought. _You're going to have to. I can't._ I thought back. _Neither. You don't mind?_ My hands moved up, _Not at all…_. _A/N: Yay they are engaged and they went all the way what happens next_ _Please review. Donna and Hannah xoxo_

_**Little Note: I didn't mean for them to go all the way... I had no control of it, please don't hate us, we were going to wait till the wedding night, but, in the books Edward was always the one with the strength to pull back, but neither of them did so...**_

_**Oh, and Hannah, I made up a title, hope you like it. :D Love ya grl!**_


	6. The End :

Chapter 6 Bella Pov: A little after Edward fell asleep he started sleep talking. "Bella so beautiful." I smiled. "Very sexy…" I would have blushed if I could. "Amazing…" I would have to get out before he says anything remotely embarrassing. I got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey Bella What were doing up there?" Emmett asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes. I shook my head. "Aren't I allowed to make out with my Fiancée?" I said to him. "Aww not all the way?" He teased I shook my head. **Bella don't worry I** **wont tell him.** Aww crap Ally knows. Oh right duh physic. I nodded. I left the house to go for a quick hunt. I ran through the forest I caught the scent of a mountain lion. It was my favorite. The thick sweet blood ran down my throat. I felt, as the mountain lion got weaker. I finished off the mountain lion then I chased a few elk. I ran back home and Edward was near to waking up so I hopped in bed next to him. "Bella?" He whispered as he moved to face me. His eyes weren't open yet. "Yeah it's me you better get dressed before Emmett comes in and demands to know what happened. Oh and Alice knows because of her visions." Edward shot up then at the mention of Alice and Emmett. He shot to the bathroom. I giggled. I got his clothes out for him. I placed them by the door. Edward Pov: Our make out session last night I never thought it would lead to going all the way. It was fantastic. Bella was really hesitant because of her strength but I made her let go and not worry about hurting me. She didn't hurt me at all. I felt Bella hop into bed with me. "Bella?" I asked sleepily. I turned to face her. I was trying to open my eyes. I just didn't want to get up. "Yeah it's me you better get dressed before Emmett comes in and demands to know what happened. Oh and Alice knows because of her visions." Bella explained. I shot out of bed then. I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The warm water ran down my body. It woke me up. I hopped out of the shower Bella had left clothes for me outside the door. A pair of blue jeans, a white button up shirt and my gray pea coat. I quickly changed. I went downstairs. "Hey Eddie you didn't get any last night you poor deprived boy…." Emmett teased. I growled. It was a pretty impressive growl if I do say so my so myself. "I may be deprived but you are a sexual deviant." I hissed at him. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._ I stormed over to my _piano and_ _played Bella's lullaby. Bella came over and sat with me. Don't let_ _Emmett get to you. I wonder how long it will take for Emmett to figure_ _it out?_ Bella mused in her thoughts. I kissed her forehead gently. _Bella? You know we are going to have to talk about you changing me I_ _refuse to be older way older than you physically._ I said to her in my head. She nodded. _Edward it's not that I don't want you to be a vampire. I_ _do. It's just i'm scared that you are going to resent me for what I do_ _to you._ She thought. I was horrified. "Bella I could never resent you for doing that to me. If it's my choice I will not resent you." I said sternly. _Whenever you want to be changed I'll do it but it has to be_ _after the wedding._ She compromised in her thought. I nodded. _That_ _sounds fair love._ "So what did we miss yesterday while we were out hunting?" Jasper asked. I looked over at Bella and we started to laugh. Everyone just looked confused. _I'm getting a lot of mixed emotions from the two of them. Love, lust,_ _happiness and a bit of guilt. Weird._ Jasper thought. _I know I know I_ _know._ Alice thought while bouncing. _They are keeping something from me_ _and I want to know what…._ Emmett thought. _I am so hot._ Rosalie thought. Vain as usual. _I am curious to find out_ _what you two are hiding from us._ Carlisle thought. _Aww they look so_ _happy._ Esme thought. "What makes you think we are hiding something from you?" I said while winking at Bella she giggled. "I saw that you are so hiding something." Emmett said. "That is for us to know and for you to find out…." I trailed off. "And you." I pointed at Alice. "Are not allowed to tell anyone not even Jasper." Alice pouted. "Wait, wait, wait how does Alice know?" Emmett asked stupidly. My god he could be so slow. "Duh Emmett Alice can see the future even I knew that." I said annoyed. Then it was like an imaginary light bulb went off above his head. "Ohhhh gotcha." Everyone was laughing at Emmett's stupidity. "Wait, wait, wait tell me didn't go all the way did you?" Emmett asked we looked at each other and laughed. _Edward just laugh._ Bella thought. I started to laugh. Emmett pouted. What Emmett doesn't know is I traded in my V card last night. "Way to put a damper on my good mood." Emmett said pouting. "Ohhhh a big word for Emmett give him a prize." Bella said sarcastically. Emmett glared. This family was ridiculous. "Come on Bella we gotta do some wedding planning." Alice said dragging Bella off. 'Help me.' Bella mouthed I shook my head. "Sorry Love. Spend time with Alice." Bella glared at me. 'I hate you.' She mouthed back. "Love you too." I said back. While Alice dragged Bella up the stairs. "Come on let's play Band Hero." I said to Emmett and Jasper. They both nodded. It was fun. "So were you really telling the truth before?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He looked suspicious. "What?" I asked self-conscious. _Why do they want_ _to know so bad? _I asked, _I wouldn't have a clue._ Bella thought from upstairs. _I_ _still hate you for letting Alice kidnap me._ Bella thought frustrated. _Love you too my one and only._ I thought. _You are making it impossible_ _to stay mad at you._ Bella thought back. I chuckled and Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "I have no idea what you two are thinking to each other but it is damn funny." Jasper said. "Alice can I have my fiancée back please?" I yelled, "NO! She's not ready!" I growled, _Aww, thanks for trying._ I sighed, _sorry love,_ She giggled, _Growl for me again please baby._ I laughed, and growled again, as a scream sounded from upstairs. It was followed by Bella's laughter. "Jazzy!" Alice appeared, Bella appeared by my side, I wrapped my arms around her. _You look stunning._ I thought to my love, she smiled at me. _As do you._ _You looked sexy playing the guitar._ She growled playfully, and I smiled, kissing her as everyone awed, except Jasper. Who grabbed Alice and disappeared. Bella laughed in her thoughts and pulled back. I pouted and Bella kissed me again. Bella Pov: After all that Alice dragged me back upstairs to plan Edward's wedding and mine. Just thinking of it made me smile. "So Bella I have seen your ideas for your wedding dress and I have to admit it is gorgeous. I have ordered it. The wedding is set for a month." Alice said. I couldn't wait. We were planning out the flowers, table settings, guest lists as well as everything else. "Bella you know I can't keep it from them for any longer than I already have. Emmett is getting closer and closer to the answer everyday and you are lucky your fiancé is a good liar." Alice pointed out. I smiled sheepishly. "Alice you know Emmett will just embarrass him till he can't handle it at all." I pointed out to her. She nodded understandingly. The month leading up to the wedding was exciting. So much had happened. Alice and I finished the planning. Emmett and the others were still clueless on what Alice, Edward and I were hiding. It was so funny. With the wedding in just a few days everything was going fast. We were sitting down playing video games I know the boys dragged all of us into it. We were playing Wii Sports. Alice, Edward, Jasper and I were first at Wii Bowling. Edward was coming first it had shocked us all. He had gotten four strikes in a row. I was coming second. Alice third and poor Jasper coming last by thirty points. I ended up coming first by five points. Edward came second. Jasper third and Alice last. It was Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie's turn. It was so funny to watch who knew Esme could get that competitive. It was a fun night. Edward Pov: It was my wedding day in a few hours. I was really nervous. Jasper was nearly pulling his hair out due to my nervousness. "Edward man seriously please tone down the nervousness I want to at least have hair." Jasper snapped. I smiled apologetically. I concentrated on not throwing up. I paced while Emmett watched me with an amused expression. "What?" I snapped at Emmett. I glared at his amused expression. He raised his hands in defense. "Dude just calm down there is nothing to worry about." Emmett said smirking. Bella Pov: Alice was putting on my make up while Rosalie what doing my hair. I heard Edward yell at Emmett before. Once they were done I started pacing in my robe. I was getting impatient I wanted to marry Edward but I was a little nervous. I still had a few minutes left. Alice got my dress. I slipped off my blue fluffy robe. Then I slipped on my wedding dress. I smoothed down the skirt of the dress. My long brown hair had some of its natural waviness and Rosalie put some curls in it. I didn't want to ruin my hair with accessories. It was time. I grabbed my blue bouquet. Alice and Rosalie were wearing midnight blue strapless dresses. Carlisle was waiting outside the door. He was also a father to me so he was to walk me down the aisle. The music started up. There were many vampires but only ones that were vegetarian, which were quite a few. Some of our great friends like Donna and Hannah whose powers fascinate me. Donna controls water and Hannah can absorb people's powers as well as turn invisible. Alice started her walk down the aisle. Rosalie went a few seconds after her. Then went Carlisle and I. We were walking down the aisle and all I could see was Edward. We reached the end of the aisle. Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's. We had started our vows I was going first. "Edward there are no words to express my love for you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been so…" I got cut off halfway through my vows. "I hope were aren't interrupting anything." I spun around quickly to see Aro, Caius and Marcus. Also some other members of the guard I didn't know. I growled at him. How dare they interrupt my wedding? Edward looked annoyed as well as well as being confused. Alice looked furious. Since we all were mad Jasper couldn't control his anger. "How dare you come here and interrupt all of Alice and Bella's planning." Jasper snapped. "Oh come on I bet you want more guests. Maybe I should have bought Didyme oh wait I killed her years ago after all she was no use to me or the guard." We all looked at Aro shocked. Marcus looked absolutely furious. "YOU DID WHAT!" Marcus yelled. He lunged for Aro and ripped his head clean off. Edward was standing there with a horrified expression. The sound was like a metallic screeching noise when Aro's head was ripped off. Caius started snarling. He lunged for me. Edward stepped in the way. "EDWARD NO!" I yelled over it all. I couldn't see anything except Edward getting bitten by Caius. That was it I snapped. I lunged forward and ripped Caius's head off. I started to panic. I saw Edward lying on the ground writhing in pain. "Bella it's too late to suck the venom out. He is going to have to change. If you want him to change quicker and won't be in much pain you have to bite him." I nodded. I was so scared that I was going to kill him. "Edward it's going to be ok." I whispered. I bit down on his smooth warm flesh. Warm thick blood bubbled into my mouth I told myself not to swallow. I didn't want to kill him. Biting into him felt like biting into a juicy apple the forbidden fruit. I bit into his neck and wrists all his pulse points. By the time we had moved him into his room everyone had left. Edward Pov: All I could feel was fire burning me to ash. I wanted to die. I couldn't stand all the pain but I had to for my Bella. Why did this have to happen to me? I just wanted to see Bella again. The pain felt like I was being sawed in half, submerged in acid, rolled over by a stem roller and trampled by wild bulls all at once. I wanted the pain to end. I concentrated on my thoughts of Bella. There were times that I just had to scream. The pain was unbearable. Who would want to put me through all this pain? The Cullen Family was the only thing that kept the pain off my mind. I started to think of Alice the small pixie like girl who I considered my sister. Her joyfulness was contagious. Carlisle I have considered him as my father ever since mine died. He was wise and I could go to him for anything. Emmett my bear of a brother even though he continues to tease me I still love him to pieces. Another bout of pain ripped through me. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett I thought to get my mind off the pain. Esme my mother whom has been there for me. Even though she can never replace the love I have for my real mother. She reminds me of my mother everyday. Jasper we get along great he is the person I go to if I just need the peace and quiet. I love the discussions we have about anything and everything. Rosalie she may be vain but I love her just as much as Alice. I love how we can bond over cars. She took a while to warm up to me I get that but there is nothing that can change the way I feel about her family. Bella my love my life my everything I just wish I knew how she was doing. 'Edward Bella is hanging in there just barely she just wishes she could see you up and that this never happened to you.' I heard Esme's voice whisper. That's right Esme can grant wishes. Bella Pov: "How long left Alice?" I asked my pixie of a sister. I was still in my wedding dress. I couldn't bare to take it off. "He will be up in ten minutes and twenty seconds." She said. I nodded gratefully. I was holding onto his hand. There were some points where he screamed from the pain and it made me wince from the pain that I caused him. I was looking down. "Bella?" I heard him whisper. I looked up into Edward's now crimson eyes. I missed his green eyes. "Yes it's me." I gently kissed him. "What happened?" He asked clearly confused. "Our wedding was interrupted by the Volturi Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro mentioned that he killed his sister Marcus's mate. Marcus killed Aro. Caius lunged for me. You protected me you silly man. I could protect myself. You got yourself bitten. You are a vampire now. I snapped I killed Caius. I had to bite you again you didn't have enough venom in you. Now here we are now." I explained. I looked up at Edward. "You're still wearing your wedding dress." He stated. I nodded. "Edward I still want to marry you. Emmett can do the ceremony now if you want I really want to marry you, you are everything to me." I spoke honestly to Edward. His now crimson eyes lit up. "Right now?" He asked questioningly. "Right now." I confirmed we ran downstairs. "Living room.' Edward stated. The family joined us there. "Emmett can you marry us, right now?" Edward asked. "Yup." Edward smiled. _I'm sorry about the pain._ Esme thought. Both Edward and I smiled at her. _Bella was crazy to go through the pain_ _again._ Rose thought I hung my head as Edward gasped and looked at me. _You… why didn't you take the ring off?_ He thought. _I, I. I fumbled for_ _the right words. I didn't want you to suffer through that alone. I_ _felt as if it was my fault._ Edward pulled my face to his and he kissed me. I didn't hold back our first proper, I didn't hold back. "Ok let's get this wedding continued and send you away on your honeymoon." Emmett said. We broke apart. "So Bella your vows." Emmett said to me. "Edward there are no words to express my love for you. You have made the happiest I have ever been so I will love you now and forever." I spoke confidently. Edward squeezed my hands. "Edward." Emmett spoke. "Bella before I met you I always wondered if I would meet someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now I get to spend eternity with you that is more than I expected." He spoke. _Love you Bella with_ _all my heart. My throat is burning can we hunt?_ I nodded. "You may kiss the bride." Edward passionately kissed me. "Bella get dressed we are going hunting." Edward spoke. I ran up stairs and quickly shed my wedding dress and threw some other clothes on and ran back down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me. We ran through the forest. We caught the scent of some elk we chased after them. Once we had finished hunting we ran back home. Edward wouldn't tell me where our honeymoon was going to be. He wouldn't tell me. We drove to where our private jet was since Edward was a newborn. After awhile he finally caved and told me we were going to New Zealand for a week. The south Island to be exact. The rainiest place in the South Island. We got there quiet a few hours later. It was absolutely gorgeous. The jet landed. It was cloudy where we were staying an island just off the South Island called Rosie's Island. Edward Pov Bella led me to a boat and we hopped in. "All aboard The Epic Tui Encore setting off for Rosie's Island." She mocked. I stepped aboard ready to start my new life with my wife. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. "Ready my husband?" She asked. "Ready my wife." I replied. The End And they lived happily ever after for eternity well until the Volturi arrived... **A/N: Oh my gosh we are sorry we havent updated in so long we have been** **concerntrating on our story Another World we live in. Well thank you** **all who has reviewed and added us we appreciate it. Hannah and Donna**


End file.
